Mentes Sucias
by Tao stalker
Summary: que pueden hacer unos cuantos gemidos y unas mentes activas de adolescentes. Oneshot. R&R porfis asi se si apesto o no con esto :P


**Mentes Sucias**

_**Shaman King** tristemente **no** me pertenece...si lo hiciera sería una serie más pervertida que Ranma jajajajajjaa_

_es el primer fic que subo asi que no sean malos ok? no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, de hecho es por lo que menos me destaco asi que dejen Review_

_acepto criticas construcitvas ^_^ ojalá les guste_

* * *

_Hmmm…ahh!..ahí…más!! Ahh… _

Era lo que se escuchaba casi cada noche desde una de las habitaciones de la pensión de Funbari, nadie sabía a quien pertenecía la habitación de la que provenian los ruidos, sólo sabían que era una voz de mujer la que se escuchaba.

Había llegado ya la hora de la comida, y todos esperaban a que alguien sacara el tema a flote, el ambiente era tenso, Anna era la unica que podía disfrutar de la paz que provocaba la tensión y comia tranquilamente su cena, hasta que…

_Hey__…alguien ha escuchado algo raro estas noches??? _- preguntó un curioso y despistado peliazul.

Todos los presentes lo miraron boquiabiertos, pensaban que nadie más había escuchado los ruidos, nadie quería responder, pero un tímido Lyserg respondió: _si, yo también he escuchado algo, creo que son los gatos!_- dijo sonrojado como para que nadie pudiera seguir el tema.

Todos miraron a Hao, pensando que el y Lyserg eran los que hacian ruidos, pero nadie podía explicarse como uno de ellos gemía como mujer, por lo que miraron algo incómodos la escena, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Lyserg aumentará al punto de ganarle a un tomate muy maduro.

_Hey! No es lo que piensan, Lysergy yo no hacemos tanto ruido, o no? _- dijo Hao en un tono picaro, sonriendole a su novio de una forma muy traviesa.

_Eh..eh..yo__…y-yo creo que no jeje _- dijo avergonzado el peliverde, pegando su frente a la mesa.

Así termino la discusión que había empezado Horo, sin saber al fin y al cabo lo que quería saber, temía que esa voz pudiera pertenecerle a su hermana, por lo que decidió que esa misma noche compartiría pieza con ella, así si los sonidos no se escuchaban esa noche sabría que alguien estaba intimando con su pequeña Pilika, que ya no tan pequeña tenía, 17 años. Ren fue el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del Ainu, ya que no le gustaba que lo dejara sólo en su habitación- llevaban ya unos meses saliendo, y el peliazul se había cambiado a dormir a la pieza de Ren.

_Eres un tarado si crees que alguien se va a interesar en esa niña chillona_- dijo el pelivioleta molesto con la situación. _Oye!, mi hermana no es ni tarada ni chillona! - _dijo el Ainu.

_-Pero como eres de idiota, ya sal de aqu__í y me dejas dormir, ojala que esta noche no vaya el "violador" donde tu hermana , ajajajja_

- _Eres un pesado… bueno nos vemos mañana_

Esa misma noche de nuevo se sintieron los mismos ruidos, los mismos gemidos que atormentaban los sueños de los demás, por lo que un curioso castaño pelilargo asomó su cabeza desde su pieza y luego de escuchar un rato supo de que habitación provenian los ruidos, en su boca se creo una sonrisa pervertida, y se fue a dormir - _creo que mañana los molestaré _- pensó maliciosamente mientras volvía a su futón.

A la mañana siguiense te repetía la escena de la cena, sólo que ahora Hao estaba impaciente por comenzar el tema- _Hermanito, te ves cansado _- dijo burlón - _creo que ayer entrenaste hasta tarde _- terminó de decir en un tono pícaro que hizo que todos comprendieran a lo que se referia.

_Como dices? _- dijo un somnoliento Yoh - _entrenar? _

_Si bueno tu sabes __"entrenar"_

_Eh…no yo ayer no pude dormir por los ruidos jajá jajá_

Está demás decir que todos quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial su gemelo mayor, que miró desconcertado a una rubia que bebía su té tranquilamente.

_Pero yo pens__é que tú y Anna… y tu y Anna…_

_Callate Hao, pareces más idiota - _respondió cortante una molesta rubia, lo que provocó que todos centraran su atención aún más en ella.

Después del desayuno todos se encontraban haciendo sus labores correspondientes en la casa, menos Anna y Ren por supuesto, este último porque no dejaba que ni su padre le diera ordenes.

Cada cierto rato todos se concentraban a cuchichear en quien podría ser el hombre que estaba con Anna casi todas las noches, y con quien ellos creían que le ponía los cuernos a Yoh, obviamente que este último no estaba dentro del grupo. Ya habían descartado a varios por cosas que simplemente no se iban a dar nunca, quedaba el mismo Yoh, que podría ser que su querida novia lo hubiese amenazado de muerte para que no contara, y Ren, lo que provocaba dudas, y los celos del Ainu quien no dejaba de repetir - _Nop, Ren no es, yo estoy seguro, porque el duerme conmigo cada noche._

Hao lo miraba con cara de "pobre idiota" y le dijo- _y tu alguna vez te has dado cuenta que tu sueño es más pesado que un tronco??, nunca te darías cuenta si Ren se levanta por la noche._

Eso dejo pensativo al Ainu, por lo que ese mismo día se propuso no quedarse dormido sin que Ren lo supiera y ver si era él, ya que sabía que si preguntaba no saldría vivo.

Llego la noche, todos se encontraban en sus piezas ya casi dormidos… y uno, cuyos planes no iban a resultar, ya estaba profundamente dormido en su futón, soñando que estaba despierto vigilando, cuando de nuevo se escucharon los ruidos…

_Hmm__…ah!, ahí..dale más…mmmm…_

No pasando desapercibidos los ruidos, todos se levantaron a ver para poder salir finalmente de las dudas, cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron todos ahí _- asi que a ustedes también los despertó - _se escuchó detrás del grupo que estaba parado frente a la puerta, todos voltearon impresionados y algo aterrorizados, era Yoh quien los miraba con más cara de sueño que la usual y rascandose la cabeza.

Eso hizo que el nerviosismo aumentara y que Hao, más curioso que antes, abriera la puerta, para ver quien era el desgraciado que se acostaba con su futura cuñada en la casa de su hermano y de él mismo.

Todos se apiñaron para poder ver por la pequeña abertura quedando descolocados y algo avergonzados por su activa imaginación.

Ahí estaba Anna, acostada bocabajo en su futón, cubierta hasta la cintura por una manta y a un cansado Ren, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, masajeándole la espalda con cara de suplicio.

_Hmmm__…dale ahí…duele… _decía Anna medio dormida y más relajada por los masajes del chino.

_Deja de llorar, y apenas termine es mi turno._

_**Fin**_

**_____________________**

**_Bueno eso era todo, eeh lo siento si el final no fue lo esperado...como dije antes estoy recien empezando y a veces las palabras me faltan _**

**_y bueno quería que fuera algo gracioso pero no se...ahi me dicen si les gusto._**


End file.
